No Coração Não Se Manda, Se Obedece
by S2HaNahMalfoyS2
Summary: talvez vcs achem essa fic meio longa, ela é um livro. Harry, Rony e Hermione, estão no oitavo ano, um ano cheio de romances, aventuras e muita diversão. Eles começam a se apaixonar... um pelas pessoas certas e outros por qm nem poderiam imagianar... Flech


O sol acabara de raiar e Harry não pregara o olho, seu coração estava acelerado e a ansiedade era muito grande. Afinal acontecera o que Harry desejara mais do que tudo, naquela manhã, finalmente, sairia da rua dos Alfeneiros. Deixaria a casa dos Dusley e iria morar com Remo Lupin, um dos melhores amigos de Thiago Potter e Sirius Black. Depois da perda dos dois, Lupin é a pessoa mais próxima de Harry, como um tio que ele nunca tivera.  
Harry havia acabado de se formar na escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Mas nesse ano havia algo de novo, e esse seria o oitavo ano. Os formandos estudariam o ano letivo para no final realizarem uma prova de coragem dependendo dos resultados os alunos sairiam desempregados ou como funcionários de qualquer categoria do Ministério da Magia.  
- Harry! Harry! Desça já aqui.  
Era Duda seu primo que gritava feito uma mula. Um menino de aparência repuguinante, pois o garoto de apenas 18 anos que pesava mais que dois elefantes juntos.  
Harry desce as escadas com o seu malão e uma gaiola e dentro havia uma coruja branca, grande, e fofa, era Edwiges, Harry percebe que no final da escada está Lupin.  
- Olá – exclamou para Harry.  
- Olá. – Respondeu Harry percebendo que Lupin tinha uma aparência bem melhor do que na última vez.  
- Boa Sorte Harry!  
Harry se virou com um ar de surpresa e percebeu o que sua tia Petúnia acabara de dizer.  
- Harry seu tio está indisposto por isso não vai descer!  
- Ah, tudo bem. – Disse Harry.  
- Vamos – Exclamou Lupin.  
- Ah então tchau!  
Harry despediu-se desconfortavelmente e quando se dirigia a porta da saída ouve uma voz meio rouca.  
- Espere!  
Era seu Tio Valter, Harry ficou tão surpreso que quase levou um tombo.  
- Espere! Quero lhe dar algo!  
Valter tirou de uma sacola uma pequena caixa de madeira e segurou.  
- Isto é uma caixa de charutos da família quero que fique com ela... Feliz Aniversário!  
Após lhe dizer isto, subiu rapidamente antes que Harry pudesse agradecer.  
Ao sair Harry percebeu que parado na rua havia uma BMW conversível preta, um carro de trouxas. Harry entrou no carro sem dar um pio, estava muito pensativo. E ao mesmo tempo surpreso, era a primeira vez em 17 anos que os Dusley lembravam de seu Aniversário. Sim! Naquele 31 de Julho Harry completava 18 anos.  
- Parabéns! - Exclamou Lupin.  
- Ah obrigado – retrucou Harry rapidamente.  
- Perdoe-me, mas só lhe darei seu presente no meio do ano letivo.  
- Não precisa...  
- É claro que precisa. – disse Lupin com rispidez.  
- Notei que você está meio sem jeito – disse com um sorrisinho em seus lábios minúsculos.  
- Não é isso! – respondeu Harry – só estou pensativo. A propósito, onde estamos?  
- Ah é, esqueci de lhe dizer – dando mais uma vez um sorrisinho – A minha casa está meio bagunçada, então pedi ao Sr. Weasley se você poderia passar o resto das férias de verão com ele, a não ser que você não queira.  
- Não, eu quero! – Harry rapidamente respondeu com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.  
- Chegamos!  
Ao olhar para frente da Toca, percebe que estão a sua espera, Carlinhos, Percy, Gui, Fred, Jorge, Rony, Gina, o Sr e a Sra. Weasley. A Sra. Weasley sai correndo para abraça-lo e como sempre falando pelos cotovelos.  
- Harry olha como você cresceu, você está muito lindo, ah deixe-me pegar suas malas, você quer dormir um pouco?  
- Não obrigado! – Respondeu Harry desconfortavelmente.  
- Harry, quanto tempo! – Exclamou Rony abraçando-o – você nem sabe, tenho tanta coisa para te falar, parece que neste ano é a professora McGonagall que vai escolher os novos jogadores do time da Grifinória e... Há, você sabe quem está aqui? ...  
- É claro que não.  
- A Mione!  
- Mione? – Perguntou com surpresa – Onde ela está? Porque não veio me receber?  
- Calma, disse Rony. Ela está dormindo. Chegou lá pelas 4 horas da manhã.  
- Olá Harry!  
Harry virou-se e respondeu – Olá Gina. Puxa! Como você cresceu, você está muito bonita!  
- Obrigado! – Disse Gina mais com muita vergonha, abaixando sua cabeça, e seu rosto corando, pois todos sabiam de sua queda por Harry.  
- Vamos, vamos, entre Harry querido você deve estar faminto, venha tomar café! – Tagarelou a Sra. Weasley.  
Quando todos estavam sentados, prontos para comer, Harry percebeu que havia um lugar vazio, de repente, começou a ouvir passos de alguém descendo as escadas, Harry olha e começa a ver os pés, que calçavam sapatilhas pretas logo começou a ver pernas descobertas, em seguida joelhos cobertos com um corsário preto, coxas e depois cintura, percebeu que a pessoa usara uma blusa rosa, e em seguida, percebeu cabelos encaracolados que chegavam um pouco acima da cintura. Harry não agüentava de curiosidade, quando iria perguntar quem era a pessoa, deparou-se com seu rosto, levou um grande susto que quase caiu da cadeira, era Hermione Granger, sua grande amiga, mas Harry percebeu que estava muito diferente, não era mais aquela menininha que se escondia atrás de livros mordidos por traças, acabara de se tornar uma linda jovem.  
- Olá Harry – disse Hermione.  
- O-o-olá Mione.  
- Nossa quanto tempo você não vai me dar nenhum abraço?  
- Vou – Respondeu Harry timidamente abraçando-a.  
- Sente-se querida – Disse a Sra. Weasley.  
Molly ainda tinha um certo desconforto com Hermione, pois no quarto ano, uma jornalista do Semanário das Bruxas publicara que a menina mantinha um relacionamento amoroso com Harry, e o traíra com Vítor Krum, jogador profissional de quadribol.  
- Harry! Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? – Perguntou o Sr. Weasley.  
- Claro!  
- O que tem de especial nas rosquinhas de açúcar e canela? De que ela é feita?  
- Ah! Acredito que seja de massa, açúcar e canela – Respondeu Harry ironicamente.  
- Mas é claro, porque não pensei nisso, você é brilhante Harry – acrescentou o Sr. Weasley.  
- Mãe, após o café posso ir ao jardim com Harry e Hermione? – perguntou Rony.  
- Há! Bem, só desta vez, mas é pelo Harry e cuidado à tarde Fred e Jorge vão desguinomizar o jardim. – respondeu.  
Harry, Rony e Hermione se dirigiram para o jardim, mas parecia que Harry queria dizer algo. Algo que não queria que Hermione ouvisse, mas deixou para outra ocasião. Os dias se passaram e as férias de verão acabaram, no dia anterior Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina tinham ido ao Beco Diagonal comprar sua lista de materiais e num piscar de olhos já estavam na estação de trem. Só, que chegava a hora de passar pela parede de tijolos, coisa que Harry e Rony não gostavam de fazer.  
Gina e Hermione passaram juntas, e logo em seguida Harry e Rony, entraram logo no trem e felizmente, acharam uma cabine vazia, Rony não via a hora do carrinho de doces passar, Harry estava meio calado, Hermione acariciava o pelo de bichento quando alguém abre a porta.  
Era Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, com o seu cabelo louro e penteado, então dá aquele sorrisinho de canto de boca e fala:  
- Ora, ora, ora! Quem temos aqui, são as quatro amiguinhas. – Fala com ironia.  
- Ora, ora, ora! Se não são os três mosqueteiros – Retrucou Hermione.  
- Não falei com você Granger – disse com insulto – Vê se não me dirige mais a palavra  
Hermione se levantara com raiva em seus olhos, esperando que Malfoy lhe chamasse se sangue ruim ou lhe dissesse outro insulto, mas surpreendentemente ele não fez isso, ficara calado boquiaberto, olhando em direção a Hermione e percebendo o quanto a menina mudara neste verão.  
- Malfoy é melhor você ir embora – disse Harry se levantando.  
- É, é melhor eu sair mesmo daqui! – retrucou.  
Em seguida chegaram em Hogwarts, se dirigiram ao salão principal, quando todos estavam sentados em suas mesas Dumbledore se levanta e diz:


End file.
